Solar Blue Academy
by cyclops7376
Summary: When Perri tell Matt what happened between her and Edge, he doesn't take well to it. Bec/Matt Perri/Edge Heath/Fly Anna/Joe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these character so yeah, credit is given where credit is due.

This story takes place just after Matt drives away in the boat. I'm a Matt/Bec fan so that's what this story is. Hope you enjoy it oh and it's definitely a Fly/Heath and Edge/Perri cause there my fave parings.

Chapter 1

Matt sprawled out on the couch flipping through old surfing movies. "Alright mate, why'd you leave them stranded?" Simmo asked. "It's complicated," he huffed. "No argument that can't be solved bud. Listen you cool off here and I'll go pick them up," he suggested, leaving out the door. Matt knew Perri was a little self-centered but he didn't know to what extent. He promised himself that he wasn't going to forgive her right away if he was going to at all. He couldn't help but wonder what Edge had that he didn't, and the thought of how the others felt and how Bec felt. Was Perri going to get with Edge.

It was twenty minutes and Bec hadn't spoken to anyone but Heath. She was angry at Edge, betrayed by Perri, and nobody took her side. Nobody except Matt. They drove home listening to Simmo rant on about how friendship was important and they were stuck with each other. All Bec wanted to do was sink into some big waves. The boat docked and she walked ahead of the others and straight up the stairs. She saw Matt in his room working on school work as always. "You alright Matt?" she asked sitting at the rounded table. "I guess so. Why didn't anyone tell me?" he asked. "Well I was the only one who knew besides Perri and Edge. I thought it'd be best if you heard it from her," she explained. He smiled and continued to work. "The swell is pumping now, care to join me?" she asked. He nodded and followed her out to the ocean.

Perri watched as Matt pulled his 360s. She wanted to join him and apologize a hundred times but she knew he would never forgive her. Edge sat in the chair next to her, his hair shining. "What are they doing?" asked Edge. "They're having fun," she replied. Edge looked over the railing and couldn't believe what he saw; Bec and Matt splashing each other and sitting on their boards. Of course he wasn't going to let Matt steal his girl without a fight. He ran down to the beach which only further raised the suspicions of others.

"Get in here!" he shouted waving his hand. The two of them looked up at him and their first thought was that somebody had gotten hurt. They paddled in to Edge in worry. "What happened?" Matt asked. "Stay away from my girl," he cautioned. Bec rolled her eyes in disgust with the Neanderthal. "First of all she isn't _your _girl. She's a person not a possession. Second I'm not after her so give it a rest," Matt warned. Edge swung his fist hitting Matt right in the face. Bec pushed Edge back as Simmo ran out. Matt was ready to swing back but Heath and Fly pulled him back. "What's wrong with you? You're such a caveman!" yelled Bec.

Perri watched the entire thing and as soon as Edge swung, she was down on the beach. "Edge, stop it!" she yelled. "Alright calm down," Simmo said pulling Edge back. Matt put his hand under his eye where the blood seeped. Bec took him by the shoulder and guided him to the house as the blood ran down his face and began to stain his shirt. "Come on let's get you cleaned up," she said.

"Ow, ow, Ow," he complained as she wiped the blood out of his eye. "You're going to need stitches," she said. "It can't be that bad," he said. "It's pretty deep." She through the bloody tissue into the garbage can beside them. "Thank you Bec," he said with gratitude. "No problem. Now let's get Simmo to get you to the hospital," she said. They walked out to Deb and Simmo who were sitting in their office. "How is he?" asked Deb. "Um he needs stitches," she answered. "Alright I'll take him to the hospital," said Simmo. "I'm coming to," said Bec as they walked out to the van and headed for the hospital.

"Heath I'm board," Fly complained, hanging from Heath's bed. "Well then let's go do something," he said smartly. "Want to surf?" she asked. "How about we take the boat out to Marian's Cove and have a picnic," suggested Heath. "Sounds perfect. I'll go cook some food for it. Should we invite anybody else?" she asked. "A date is for two," he said slyly. "Shut up Heath," she said hitting him playfully. He kissed her lips gently and smiled. "Quiet as a church moose," he said. "You mean church mouse," she corrected. "Well if a moose was in a church, it would have to be quiet hence," he joked.

The doctor finished putting the stitches on Matt. "Now the stitches are water proof so he can surf, but not for a few days," said Dr. Samuels. "What, why not? You just said the stitches were water proof," Simmo reminded. "Yes but the impact gave him a concussion. So I recommend resting, healthy eating, no surfing, and I'd stay in bed for a day or two," said the doctor. Simmo nodded and singed the bills so they could leave. "How do you feel?" Deb asked Matt. "A bit of a headache, a little dizzy, and my face feels swollen. Other than that I'm perfectly fine and ready to get back in the water," he said standing up and holding his head from the throbbing pain. "No you can't surf. The doctors say you have a concussion so you've been put on bed rest," Deb ordered. "Don't worry I'll take care of you," said Bec smiling.

Edge sat in the sand alone on the towel. He didn't know what he should be feeling inside. "Mind if I join you?" asked Perri as she sat next to him. "I never meant to hurt him that bad," he said with the eyes of sorrow. "I know you didn't. But you did because you can't control your temper," she pointed out. "Yeah I guess you're right. It's always getting me into trouble," he said, chuckling. "That's why I'm going to help you," she said. "How?" he asked confused. "Well we will have sessions and see why you get so angry. Once we figure that out, we can teach you to control it," she said smiling.

Heath and Fly laid on the blanket as the sun began to set. "Beautiful isn't it?" Fly observed. "Not as beautiful as you are," Heath said and kissed her. She deepend the kiss and thought about how brilliant everything was for her, which made her think of how horrible it was for the others. "To you reckon the others will get along again?" she asked pulling away. "Well I don't know. Perri hurt them both emotionally. Then Edge hurt him physically. Only time can tell little Fly," he said. She smiled and let out a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bec shook Matt handing him the plate of food as he lay in bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Like there's an elephant on my head," he said. She laughed and pulled up a chair sitting next to him. "To you think you're ever going to forgive them?" she asked them. "Well I suppose I may let them be my friends again, but I don't think Perri and I will ever get back together," he said sadly. "Hey did you manage to finish yesterday's English assignment?" she asked. He smiled and handed her the paper that already had her name on it. "I finished four. One for you, me, Heath, and Fly," he said smiling.

"Why don't I get breakfast on a silver platter?" whined Heath from the bunk bed above. "You don't get it because you just aren't that cool," teased Bec. "So I'm cool? Thanks Bec," Matt said joylessly. "Shut up," she said punching his shoulder playfully. "Bet you think I'm cute to," Matt taunted. "Not as cute as me eh Bec?" said Heath. The three laughed and joked. "Want to watch some movies all day with me? Invite Fly what do you say?" asked Matt. "Sure I'm in," said Bec. "Yeah I'll go talk to Fly," said Heath. He left the room in search of Fly who was flipping through a magazine.

"Hello there Ma'am. Would you care to join Mather, Rebecca and I for a movie marathon in the boy's room?" he asked her. "You didn't invite the others?" she asked curiously. "Well seeing as the others are fighting and Anna has a date with Joe, it's just going to be us," he explained. She sighed in the defeat and followed them in as they sat on the top bunk. "What movie do you want to watch?" asked Matt. "Let's watch something scary," Heath suggested. Bec skimmed through the pile of DVDs in search for the scariest one. She popped it into the player and returned to her chair.

Anna sat on the beach with Joe as they watched the kite boards twist and turn. "You reckon you'll ever go back pro?" he asked her. "Most likely, but I've been thinking about going pro surfer. I have been working hard so I hope it pays off," she said quietly. "I'm sure it will." Joe hadn't fully been in the loop about what was up with the Solar Blue kids so he saw this as his opportunity. "What's up with my sister and Edge?" he asked randomly. "Perri kissed him and he didn't tell her so she broke up with him and then he got very jealous and punched Matt. Now Perri and Edge are hanging out very much, and Bec and Matt to," she explained. Joe smiled to himself because he was definitely not Edge's biggest fan.

Edge walked along the beach kicking the sand. He wished that he could be in with the others and cuddling with Bec right now, but he let his stupid temper get in the way of things as usual. "They'll come around," said Simmo. "But in the mean time, we have to discuss punishments," he reminded. "Punishments?" Edge yelled. "Edge, you're lucky Matt isn't pressing charges. This isn't the kind of image solar blue is trying to perceive. Now you need to get your act together or you're going to be out that door," Simmo said.

Perri sat in her room thinking, just thinking. She could hear the others laughing and screaming as they watched their horror film. Perri wasn't about to deny her feelings for Edge but she didn't want Matt to be hurt or angry, or Bec to be furious and upset. "How come you aren't in there?" asked Jilly. "It's a matter of complications. I'd rather stay here," she answered. "It's not every day Simmo gives you a day off," Jilly reminded. Perri flipped over putting her head in the pillow.

Matt sat in his bad laughing though his head was in pain. "How are you feeling Mattie?" Deb asked. "Fine thanks," he said. Just then, the head of the characters in the movie had his head chopped off making Deb jump. "Ah well glad you are better. See you," she said dashing for the door. The others just laughed as she ran out the door in fear. "Childs play," Heath announced. "I don't reckon having a monster tearing the skin off your bones is child's play Heath," said Matt. "It isn't a likely situation," Heath returned. "That's what makes these movies good. You see something others don't," Bec said looking at Matt with a smile. He couldn't help but return the gesture. "T..th..this movie..mov…movie…is sca…scary," Fly stuttered. "Don't worry I'll protect you from the monster," Heath said putting his arm around her shoulder. "Yeah if the monster is a bunny," Matt teased.

Anna walked in after her date with Joe and could hear the others immediately. Then she turned to the window where Edge was out on the beach arguing loudly with Simmo. She couldn't see Perri anywhere so she figured she would go up to her room. Perri was lying in her bed flipping through the channels. "Can't find anything?" Anna asked. "No nothing good on," she complained. "Hey Perri if it gets too difficult, I will switch room's with Bec and she can go in with Fly," Anna offered. "Thanks Anna that would be a good help."

Bec walked out to the hallway only to say Perri carrying all of her stuff. "What do you think you're doing?" Bec demanded. Matt and the others came out as soon as she said that. "Well Anna is going to move in with me, and you can move in with Fly," Perri answered. "Well don't touch my stuff. I don't want your filthy hands touching it," Bec explained as she grabbed her items from Perri. "Alright, chill out. It isn't like I want to touch all your ugly shirts," Perri hissed. "Calm down," Matt said pushing them apart. "Come on Bec," he said and guided her into her new room. "What was that for?" she shouted at Matt. "I can't let you get kicked out," he explained. "And just why not?" she asked. "Because you're my friend," he said smiling.

"Why do they always have to fight?" Fly begged of Heath. "Because they are hormonal," he snickered. "I have an idea though," Heath said. "What's that?" asked Fly curiously. "We make the rooms communal, two per room and draw the names from a hat. It will give everybody a chance to refresh, cool down and all that. I'll go ask Simmo," he said and ran to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"House meeting kiddies now!" yelled Simmo waking all the kids. "It's come to my intention that people haven't quite been getting along. So a plan has been suggested and Deb and I are going to act on it. Write your names on these please," he said and passed them small scraps of paper. They wrote their names and placed them in the hat that Simmo held out. He drew two pieces. "Fly and Heath, you roommates. Keep it PG guys or the arrangements will return to their original state," he warned. "Roommates?" Edge asked confused. He nodded and pulled out another to names. "Perri and Edge, PG. Roommates," he said. Three more names as well as two possible combinations. "Bec and…Matt PG and roommates. That means Anna gets the spare room all to herself," he said with a smug smile. "Yes!" Anna shouted and ran up the stairs.

"Is this going to work?" asked Deb. "I'd give em' a week or two," Simmo answered slyly.

"What room are we taking Fly?" asked Heath. "I think we'll take mine and Anna's old room," she answered. "What about you Perri?" Edge asked. "I like mine, so let's keep it," she answered making Bec roll her eyes. "I guess that leaves us my room," Matt said. "At least we'll have three beds," said Bec. "No you don't. Anna get's Edge's old bed. You two choose between bunks," said Jilly. "Collect your stuff and move out guys," Jilly commanded. Bec picked up her stuff that was already packed from Perri's little episode and brought it into her new room. "Here let me help you with that," Matt said rushing to her side to get the box. "The top bunk's the best, it's all yours," he said. "Perfect. Hey do you want to go for surf?" she asked. "Couldn't imagine doing anything else," he answered.

Edge flopped down on the bed and smiled. "It's like a rock," he complained. "That's why you're sleeping on it," Perri answered smartly. "Waves?" he suggested. "Let's hit it," she said. "Oh hey guys, are you going surfing?" they asked Heath and Fly. "Yup," said Heath. They went out to see Bec and Matt tearing it up.

Matt could feel the pain in his head return and he wiped out. Swimming in Bec followed in behind him. "What's wrong?" she asked. "It's nothing, just my head. I'm going to head in but make sure you get in some good waves," he said and walked in. "What was that about?" Edge asked her. "He can't surf because you gave him a concussion," she hissed. "Look Bec I didn't mean for that to happen," he pleaded. "Yeah well it did. You need to learn to control your temper before it controls you," she said and went back to the ocean.

Anna was watching the kite boarders flying around her. The longing to be flinging herself around caused her stomach to churn. "Come on Anna, we finished breakfast an hour ago. They're going to think I kidnapped you," Joe said while guiding her to his car. She couldn't help but take one last glance at the kite boarders.

Matt flipped through the pages in his stax magazine. Edge walked in and sat in the chair next to them. "Look mate, I'm sorry for hitting you," he said. "I didn't mean to lash out like that I was just upset and I let my temper get the better of me. But eh, I'm working on it," he said with sympathy. "No it's cool," Matt said dismissively. Edge nodded and knew his attempt was not that of a successful one. Bec walked in as soon as Edge exited. "What was that about?" asked Bec. "I don't know he says he wanted to apologize but I don't believe him. Hey I'm board. Want to do something?" Matt asked. "Sure I just have to grab a shower. There's a sale at Gordon's surf shake we should check out," she answered. "Perfect," he said closing the magazine.

"Well Fly, seems my plan is working fine," Heath bragged. "Yeah but it's a Heath plan. And everyone knows that no matter how good a Heath plan begins, it ends in disaster," she reminded. He shrugged and continued to change his clothing. "That's a mean thing to say Fly. But since you're completely adorable, I'm going to let it slide this time," he teased. She gently kissed him and laughed. "You're a doofus," she reminded. "Yeah but I'm a cute doofus right?" he asked. She scoffed and walked out the door. "Right Fly? Fly?" he called.

Bec walked down the stairs where the others were sitting. "You ready to go Matt?" she asked. "Yeah let's go," he said walking towards her. "You're going on a date with him?" Edge demanded. "It isn't a date and if I was it isn't your business. Back of Edge," Bec warned. "Whatever. My sloppy seconds are all yours Mattie," Edge said bumping his shoulder. "Ignore him Bec," Matt said guiding her out the door. The cab rolled up and they both jumped in.

"Edge? Edge am I a cute doofu- what are you doing?" Heath asked Edge as he watched him type like a maniac on the computer. "Just got an email to send to a guy who owns a blog. Nothing important. Oh and you're the cutest doofus I've ever seen," said Edge. Heath was very suspicious but he decided he was going to let it go for now. "Alright well I best be off," Heath said leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bec's phone buzzed manically in her pocket forcing her to pick it up. "What is it Fly?" she demanded impatiently. "You might want to check out the blog on ," said Fly through the speaker of the phone. "I'll do it later Fly, I'm sort of driving home," she said snottily. She hung up and returned the cell phone back to its place in her pocket. "What was that?" Matt asked curiously. "I don't really know," she answered.

Perri walked along the beach alone as the kids from school passed. "Where's Papa at?" asked Jarvey. "What are you talking about?" she asked confused of the situation. "You know Matt. Here I'll read you the article on Stax," he informed. She listened in carefully. "A source from inside the Solar Blue Surf Academy, confirmed that their local star Bec Sanderson has recently become pregnant. The source notified that Mathew Leyland is unquestionably the father. You guessed it, this will most likely be the end of her surf career," Jarvey recited. Perri's mouth fell open in shock and despair.

Bec and Matt walked into the house in worry that somebody was hurt. "Bec and Matt, get up here, now!" Simmo yelled from his office. The two looked at each other in fear of what they were about to walk into. "I just got off the phone with Andrew Mitchell," he announced. "And?" Matt asked impatiently. "And he wants you two out of this academy A.S.A.P," Deb cut in. "What why?" Bec demanded. Simmo turned the computer screen to reveal a shocking horror. Matt and Bec read through the article quickly without blinking. "What, that's rubbish," Bec shouted. "It isn't even true," Matt yelled. "You're sure?" Simmo questioned. They nodded and Simmo got right back on the phone.

Heath and Fly sat outside the office trying to hear what they were saying. "Oh Heath, you're kneeling on my hair," Fly whispered. "Sorry," he said and moved to the side. "Alright guys, he's decided to let you stay on the condition that it isn't him who has to handle this scandle," said Simmo. "Deal," Matt said. Heath could see the crack under the door getting darker and the feet moving forward. "What are you doing?" Anna asked from behind them. They jumped from the startle. "Hey," Matt said walking out with Bec which made Anna, Heath, and Fly jump. "So you can stay?" Fly asked. Bec nodded and hid her head in Matt's shoulder. "Whoever leaked it is getting expelled though," said Matt. "Oh no," said Heath. "What?" asked Fly. "Oh uh…nothing."

Edge lay on his bed as Heath stormed in. "You sent it didn't you?" he demanded. "I have no idea what you're talking about," Edge dismissed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm sure Simmo wouldn't mind having a chat about it," Heath threatened. "Why don't you keep your mouth shut for once instead of blabbing to everyone? I'm going to handle it." Heath was about to strike him on the noggin right there but avoided confrontation at all cost, mostly his pride.

Joe burst into Matt & Bec's room to see her sitting on the bed crying in his arms. "What happened? Is it true?" Joe ordered. "No it isn't true. I reckon Edge got a little more jealous and ran his mouth," Matt hissed. "Oh thank god. Mom and Dad were so worried. Well at least Ben was excited about it," Joe teased. "Yeah I wish it was simple to make everything right," Bec said at random. "Do you really reckon Edge did it?" asked Fly as she and Heath walked into the room. "I know he did," Heath announced.

Edge knew he was in trouble now. Again he let his temper and jealousy get the better of him. If there were some way to take the last day back he would. But he couldn't do such a wondrous thing and if he could he would have done it by now. "You did yourself in Edge," he said to himself. "You monster! How could you do something like that?" Perri shouted. "How did you-" he was interrupted by her screaming. "I learned about it down on the beach. Edge it said a source from inside Solar Blue and I'm pretty sure you aren't their biggest fan," she explained. "Right, I probably shouldn't have sent it Perri, but I did. I can't take it back okay?" he yelled.

Bec could feel the muscles in her hand getting tighter and the fury in her heart growing. Matt held on to her tightly not letting her go on a rampage. "Heath you need to go to Simmo," said Anna. "But Edge could get kicked out. He really didn't mean harm," Heath defended. "Heath maybe he needs to go. If he doesn't and it's you next then you can only blame yourself. Hadle it or I will," Matt said getting angrier with everyone. "Ok now, let's not blame Heath," said Fly. "We aren't blaming him. I'm just telling him the facts flat out," Matt yelled. "Just get out," Bec said. The room cleared and Matt sat with her as she cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Matt woke up to Bec asleep in his arms. "Bec wake up," he said shaking her. "I'm…up," she said yawning. "Is it all over?" she asked. He chuckled and said "unfortunately it isn't over. But I reckon it will be soon. Any story that went public on us will be replaced on the scandalous lies of Solar Blue." She smiled and cuddled tighter into Matt. "Thanks Mattie," she said tiredly. "How about I go get us some breakfast. What do you reckon?" he asked. She nodded and he gently laid her down on the bed and snuck out the door. Jilly had to plates of cereal, bacon, toast, and chocolate chip muffins with apple juice, laid on a tray. "You kids are so predictable. Here take this up and eat with her. I reckon she doesn't want to be around anybody but you right now," said Jilly.

"What do you reckon will happen when Simmo finds out who it was that lied about my sister," Joe asked Anna as they sat on the beach. "Well he's very attached to all of us. I think he'll be very disappointed but I also think that he will try everything in his power to keep everyone at the academy," she answered. "I reckon it was Edge. He's just jealous that my sister's crushing on Matt," Joe said bluntly. "She is?" Anna asked confused. "Yeah she told me so the other day. She said he was really there for her in ways she never realized before," Joe explained. Anna smiled to herself before she said "like you are for me." He smiled and kissed her. "Exactly," he said.

The kids got ready for school ready to face the day. As they walked through the hallways, Bec got the stares she feared so she stuck close to Fly and Anna. She noticed one boy who was staring at her differently; Jarvey. As she walked off from the others during lunch, Jarvey sat next to her. "How are you doing Bec?" he asked. "Fine I guess." He looked into her eyes and Bec felt strange about it. "I know it was a lie. Perri told me. So I was so I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date this Friday?" he asked. "Um…yeah sure," she answered.

Matt watched as Bec and his enemy sat at the table. He sat up on the hill where Laurel came and sat next to him. "I heard the rumors," she said. "Yeah seems everybody has," he said boldly. "It must be horrible. But that's not why I'm here. I was wondering if you wanted to go out Friday night. Like on a date," she suggested. He took one look at Bec before agreeing. "Sure, I'll pick you up at eight," he said and left the hill.

"What's up Matt?" Heath asked as they sat in English class together. "I have a date," he said proudly. "A date? Way to go buddy. So you and Bec huh?" he asked curiously. "No Laurel," Matt corrected. "What? Wait I thought you liked Bec?" Heath asked confused. "Yeah but she's going on a date with Jarvey so when Laurel asked me out, I had to say yes," he explained. "Bummer." Matt focused on his test trying not to think of anything else including Bec who was sitting two seats down and one row over.

Bec write down the answers that she studied with Matt. After listening in to Matt and Heath's conversation, she knew she hurt him. But how was she going to fix it? She felt the stars from Heath which were that of disappointment. And the flirting gazes of Edge and Jarvey. The bell rang and they passed in their tests. "Want to go shopping?" Fly asked. "Well…I guess so," said Bec. "Great, I finally got some money so it'll be perfect. Perri you in?" she asked. "Fine I guess so," said Perri. They walked out of the building to meet up with the boys.

"So you finally got Laurel!" Edge teased. Matt ignored him and continued walking. "Aw come on Mattie. You can't stay mad at me forever," Edge implied. "Yeah I think I can. You could have ruined my entire career!" Matt yelled and walked ahead of the others. Bec walked ahead to make sure he was alright. "You okay?" she asked worried. "I'm fine Bec," he said and continued to walk ahead. "What's his problem?" Fly asked. "I'm his problem," she mumbled. Perri exchanged looks with Edge that was beginning to worry Anna.

Matt sat on the bottom of his bed sifting through surf weekly Aussie edition. "Are you mad at me for something?" asked Bec. "Nope," he said bluntly. "Okay," she said and left for Fly's room. "He said 'nope', just like that," Bec informed. "He's definitely mad. Do you know why?" Fly asked. "Well I heard him tell Heath that he liked me, so maybe it's because I'm going out with Jarvey," Bec suggested. "Yeah…that's definitely it," Fly said looking at a picture of everyone. "You okay?" Bec asked. "Yup."


End file.
